Interrogatorio
by jalea sabor miel
Summary: interrogatorio


Una noche de pecado no seria nada Thor me lo perdonaría y tampoco creo que se valla a enterar ,porlomenos de mi parte no ,claro esta yo soy el dios de la mentira y el me lo cree todo.

-Señor stark esta bien se siente bien ¿esta comodo?.

-Si loki muchas gracias por invitarme a su ¿casa?.

-Mmm ,no es mi casa es la de Natasha ella me dejo alojar aqui .

-Aaa, que bueno que Natasha es tu amiga no te la recomiendo como enemiga, ¿empezamos con el cuestionario?.

-Esta bien ¿que quieres saber?.

-Bueno primero ¿porque tu y Thor estan peliados?.

-Mmm, bueno es porque vio nuestras fotos.

-¿Fue por mi culpa? perdona nunca pensé que podia llegar a pasar algo así.

-No te preocupes lo bueno es que estoy soltero por un corto tiempo.

-Segundo ¿sabes que planean los extraterrestres que te acompañaron la ultima ves?.

-No y no les llames así no es digno para una raza más superior a la tuya.

-Perdon no pensé que les tenias cariño.

-No te preocupes, pero no crees que ¿no seran muchas las preguntas?.

-Perdon te estoy agobiando.

-No es eso es que me distrae tu aroma.

-Perdon pero a lo unico que respira señor es aceite del traje.

-No el olor del deseo aquél que percibo cuando estoy con un humano poco fiel.

-Aaa, aque te refieres con poco fiel que yo sepa no te he dicho que estoy en pareja con capitan america.

-Se persibe el nivel de pasion entre ustedes dos con solo oler tu aroma tan atractivo-no entiendo toni nunca me parecio atractivo ni mucho menos pero ya no puedo respirar serca suyo, me tiene cautibado-.

-Que alagador de tu parte Loki, pero estoy de novio y tengo un hijo y estoy a 3 meses de nustro anibersario con capi y hasta hoy no he cometido ningun error ¿ok?.

-El no se enterara-no puedo creer que sea tan dificil de convencer aunque no es mas dificil que Thor-ademas eres un buen chiko y sigues las reglas no creo que lo hagas.

-Enserio no lo crees.

Despues de eso perdi la noción de lo que pasaba solo sabia que tengo su lengua dentro de mi boca algo que me agradaba mucho aunque nos tenemos que separar por un poco de oxigeno nos volvimos a juntar para repetir la hazaña.

-Me gusta tu estilo hasta hoy no me había fijado que besas tan bien a aqui entre nos mejor que Thor.

-No juegues que te encontraras con ese Stark de los años mosos

-Me gustaria juga...-me toma en sus brasos como que si fuese una niña pequeña y me mira con los ojos encendidos de pacion y eso se que a la larga terminara muy beneficioso para mi ,para que los vengadores se separen y dejen traquilo a Thor y no lo esten llamando a cada rato, para que balla a la tierra a salvarlos a todos los humanitos mas lindos (mucho sarcasmo en la ultuma frace),como que si mi amado Thor les debiese algo ,ellos nos deben a mi y a mi amor por Thor que no se ha casado con esa humana que lo unico que sabe hacer es lavar ropa.

-Loki ¿estas bien?.

-Si muy bien ahora que estoy aqui con un hombre de verdad pero claro que tu no eres el hombre en la relacion.

-Aaa pero no me interesa ya que lo unico qe quiero es que el sienta celos de mi ,ultimamente ha estado muy cerca de coulson y no me agrada para nada.

-Pero por que no celo dices.

-Es que el no me escucha ,solo trabaja ncon coulson y se la pasa con el.

-No pasa tiempo con su hijo.

-Pero no hablemos de el-pocas veces tengo que ocupar mi plan de seducción pero el esta enamorado pero no es un gran reto para el dios de la mentira-mejor hablemos de nosotros.

-Tienes razon.

Sientos sus dedos deslizarse por mi espalda.

-Siempre quise hacer eso y nunca pude.

-Ha..tan rapido

-Te parese que es muy rapido y que te parece esto.

Siento sus dedos mas rapido en mi entrada halados por el traje se siente como que si me profanará ,es dificil aceptar que no es thor el que esta frente mio tocando mi cuerpo.

-Me gusta tocar un punto que poco han explorado en ti.

-Pero no son tan pocos como crees.

-Aparte de de mi y thor quien mas no creo que seas una zorrita.

-Como tu que hasta con 1 de loks x-men ¿es wolverine o no?.

-Como sabes tu de eso.

-Yo solo observo y te vi hablando con el cuando lo combenciste de que se uniera a las vengadores.

-Ha loki si america se llegara a enterar..

-El ya lo sabe te vio ese dia y supo de inmediato lo que paso.

-¡Mentira!.

-Bueno no me creas pero ese paso ademas yo creo que me desvie de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ja ja ja ja loki.

-No te confies mis manos estan en el lugar corecto.

Sin estimar dolor introdujo sus dedos en mi entrada y rapidamente los movía en circulos.

-Ha,aa stark más consideración porfavor.

-bueno.

Metio el tercero ya que había metido dos de siento libre ,más amado aunque es dificil que otra persona que no sea thor, gustaría conocer más a stark y si es necesario quitarcelo a america y dejarmelo como juguetito personal.

-STARK,po,rfabor.

-Eres lindo.

Thor nunca me dijo pero algunos me digeron que si me decia eso porlomenos 1 ves lo tendria en la palme de mi mano, en este momento tengo a tony allí que dicha el dios de la mentira tiene un subdito.

-Toni...-no pude terminar lo que iba a decir cundo me da buelta y me da un beso en mi cuello y por alguna razon bajaba lentamente hasta llegar a mi tetilla, aunque trataba de tragarme todo tipo de exprecion de satisfacción, mis gemidos brotaban de mis labios como si fuese natural, como que si cada gemido fuese lo que sostuviera mi vida lo que por cada uno de ellos latiera mi corazon y el ,claro disfrutaba ver a un dios en ese estado.

-Al parecer te gusta.

-Ma,ma,maldito.

-Gracias.

Me agradecia como si lo que me pasara,lo que sintiera fuera por mi boluntad, como si yo lo hiciera para agradarle a el, tony estaba muy equivocado si cree que, yo soy el juguete de el yo el dios de la mentira.

-N,n,ni cre,creas que lo a,hago para agradarte.

-Ni tu el dios de la mentira puede fingir en este momento.

No supe que responder, me quede callado a merced de aquel rufuian de stark, aunque cuando puienso de el como un ser de mala fama me gusta más y má indefenso o me doy cuenta que mi miembro esta erecto al igual que el de el y por lo mismo el empiesa a bajarme los pantalones y masturba mi miembro de forma lenta pero constante mis gemidos fueron aumentando como el movimiento de su mano en mi miembro.

-Haa,aAA!

-No pense que te gustase tanto.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba sin sus pantalones de mesclilla y con unos boxer que en ese momento me estorbaba a la vista asi que siendo muy sensual se los quite al igual que una zorra agarrando su miembro e introduciendolo en mi boca y masturbandolo con ella, nunca vi a tony mas rojo que el traje pero aquella noche el color del traje era claro para lo rojo que esaba el y sus gemidos eran igual o mas fuertes que los mios.

-Haaaa,a loki.

La verdad me exita mucho mas cuando dice mi nombre con esa voz. Levantó mi mirada esta rojo y mordiendo su labio para no soltar más gemidos, en ese momento se ciente bien ser el que manda ,cuando masturbo su miembro pero no quiero que se canse en eso, por ello me alejo para que respire aunque el no lo entiende de ese modo, me levanta y me besa, aunque suene asqueroso es rico sentir su semen y su saliva en mi boca, ademas el afrodisíaco más cumplidor es su separamos para respirar.

-Tony toma mi cuerpo que es tuyo.

Haciendo caso a lo que decia me tomo y sin estimar puso su erecto miembro en mi entrada causando un fuerte gemido me acomodo sobre sus caderas y empeso dandome estocadas debiles y lentas para terminar con estocadas fuertes y duras que daban directamente con mi igado.

-Haa,aa loki.

-Haa,aa tony.

rapidamente y sin mucho mas que contar os tiramos sobre la cama a descansar y nos quedamos dormidos uno alado de el otro abrasados y sobre su pecho sobre exaltado y el abrasandome con firmesa y haciendome prometerle que no me iria de su lado nunca.

**fin **


End file.
